When the Walls Fall
by m8ascarpone
Summary: Short drabbles and event entries for SnK Weeks/Ship Days. Reviews are appreciated! -Some chapters that are my personal favorites: 8,9,17,18
1. california girls

Eren dances around the room, mouthing 'California Girls' playing on the radio.

In nothing but his boxers, he prances around, shaking his hips and smiling through his lip-syncing.

"Eren, what the _fuck_ are you doing?"

Stopping, Eren stares at the speaker with the biggest grin before flopping into bed next to them.

Levi stares at him in amusement from the sheets, letting Eren wrap his arms around him and kiss his stomach.

Almost reluctantly, Levi pushes the crazy boy off him, checking his phone before nearly jumping out of bed.

"_Shit_!" Rushing to the closet, Levi flounders around pulling clothes off their racks, and running into the bathroom to shower.

"Eren! I have to teach today! I have to teach every weekday! You can't fucking let me sleep in!"

The younger listens through the door before hopping off the bed and going back to Katy Perry.

-0-0-0-

Levi sighs as he watches his students take their major unit test in French. Catching two of his students teaching he gets up slowly, picking up his trusty pointer stick, and struts over to the two. Before he can get there though, a blaring ringtone sounded out through the classroom.

_California girls,_

_We're undeniable~_

_Daisy dukes, bikini on top._

"All right, who's the little shit-"

And in the midst of the giggles he pales as he realizes the song and slinks off to turn off his ringer.

* * *

If you couldn't tell, this was an AU

If you also couldn't tell, Eren changed Levi's ringtone.

Ta-ta~!


	2. promise

Each night they sneak out for moments like these, in the woods near the training grounds, watching the stars.

Marco leans on Jean as they peer up into the inky blackness, pinpricks of light providing the only visibility.

"Marco."

Marco looks up at Jean from his shoulder, a gentle smile.

"Yeah, Jean?"

Jean doesn't look down from the stars, eyes focused on worlds too far away too even imagine.

"Can you promise me something?"

Marco wraps his arms around Jean, burrowing his face into Jean's chest.

"Anything."

"Promise me we'll live through whatever comes."

Jean can faintly feel Marco smiling on his chest, and wraps his arms around the taller boy when Marco begins to talk, prefaced by a small chuckle.

"We're going to join the military police, Jean. Nothing will come."

They gaze up at the stars together for a bit longer.

_I hope so._

* * *

Hiii so I'm starting a collection of random SnK/AoT drabble oneshots because why not.

Don't expect an update schedule. These will come at the oddest of times whenever divine inspiration strikes itself upon me and slaps me upside the head.

Ta-ta~


	3. training

Hidden in the shadows of the barracks, she watched the girl -really the only way to describe her, merely a girl- push against another trainee, trying to tackle the taller and obviously stronger boy to the ground. It wasn't surprising when a few seconds later, the smaller girl got flipped onto her back, an "Oof," sounding out.

The trainee in the shadows raised an eyebrows as she watched the blonde girl helped up before emitting a bark of laughter when she roundhouse kicked the other male and punched him in the gut, sending him to the ground. With a look of triumph and pure happiness, she helps up her sparring partner.

Ymir steps out of the shadows with distaste when she sees the male trainee's infatuation. Walking up to Krista she rests her head on hers, glaring down her nose at the trainee, slowly getting more uncomfortable before running off.

"Nice kick Krista," still with her chin poking into the shorter girl's head.

Ymir wraps her arms around Krista's waist, humming through a smirk.

Before Krista pushes Ymir off, Ymir pecks her on the cheek quicker than anyone can see, before she strolls off in another direction.

/

_Idk, I wanted some Ymir x Krista *shrugs*_


	4. angels

They watch him after they're gone. Loving eyes, guiding his blades, placing his feet, saving him from countless things that could have gone so wrong.

They love him.

And every night, when nobody is around, their hearts break with his when he sits alone in his room, surrounded by darkness, staring blankly at the walls. They remember their last thoughts before it all ended.

But sometimes you must forget. And they do. They don't want to dwell on the past, they want him to stay alive _now_, they want him to survive in to the _future_. And they'll do what they must.

-0-0-0-

Sometimes, when he's on the battlefield, he can feel them and can hear them screaming their encouragement, pushing him out of harms way and keeping him _alive_, to have a fate different then theirs.

He misses them.

Sometimes at night he'll spend sometime staring at the wall in the dark, trying to imagine their faces again, trying to remember their smiles, their quirks. He can't. And it hurts.

But sometimes you must forget. And he does. Every step he takes is for them, but he knows he must move on and live. For himself, for them, for all of humanity.

He'll do what he must.

-0-0-0-

Isabel always wills others to come help when the titans get too close, she can't let Levi die alone like she did.

Farlan always pushes the titans' heads away, narrowly missing, keeping his body intact and unharmed, he can't let Levi die in pieces, when he's always been the whole world.

Petra always keeps his feet swift and his head forward, she can't let Levi die afraid when she has always found him a well of courage.

Auruo always ensures his wits stay sharp, he can't let Levi die like the blundering fool he was, especially when he has so many others to inspire.

Gunter always keeps his wires untangled, making sure they catch their mark and stay out of the reach of grasping hands, he can't let Levi get tangled up in a fate that's not his.

Erd always makes sure his tanks are filled and his reflexes are sharp, he can't let him die when a single turn or piece of awareness could save his life.

And Levi... Levi stays alive. He doesn't want their deaths to be in vain.

* * *

A/N: Not best writing. This is also a one shot by itself on my profile, but I wanted to put it up here too :3


	5. vogel im kafig -- bird in a cage

story makes more sense if you look at this first: lyrictranslate

.com

(slash) en/vogel-im-käfig-bird-cage . html

* * *

**Der innerer Reichtum der Leute ist**  
**wie Licht bunt, durch Farbglas hereinzuscheinen**  
**Das angenehme tägliche Leben ist**  
**wie ein warmes Kerzenlicht**

He walks past a store, its warm light illuminating his grim features. A bell tinkles as people go to and from, and he can't help spitting on the ground in disgust.

A comfortable daily life, without worry. Something he would never be able to achieve.

**Die sehr weite grüne Erde**  
**Das reiche schöne Wasser**  
**Die grandiose Natur sorgt immer noch für ihre Kinder**

Images of her flash through his mind as he passes the store, the light slowly fading. Her empty eyes as she stared skywards. He was too late.

The broad green earth held her body now. There was not even a body to bring back.

**Hoffentlich können wir es irgendwann verstehen**  
**Wir gehen zur anderen Seite des Horizontes**  
**Hoffentlich können wir es irgendwann verstehen**  
**Wir gehen festen Schrittes**

_"Levi." He looks up at her, watching her stare thoughtfully at her papers. "Maybe- Maybe we'll live. We could live to see mountains, or- or the ocean!"_

_"We could go to the other side of the horizon, Levi!"_ Maybe one day he would get to understand it. She never would.

**Alles Lebendige stirbt eines Tages**  
**Ob wir zum Sterben bereit sind oder nicht,**  
**der Tag kommt sicher**

He walked in darkness now, the streets quiet as he tried to remember what her hands felt like_. They were soft,_ he thinks to himself. _Right?_ Levi places a hand over his heart, unable to recall her touch.

_The day will come, certainly_, when he sees her again, but... Whether he's ready or not, though...

**Ist das der Engel, der vom dämmernden Himmel hinunter flog?**  
**Ist das der Teufel, der aus der Felsenspalte heraus kroch?**

In a sudden burst of anger, Levi kicks a bottle, sending it hurtling into a wall, shattering. She- she was his light. She was his strength, his angel.

The devil that crept out of the cleft in the rock. His angel had now returned to the sky she flew down from.

**Tränen, Ärger, Mitleid, Grausamkeit,**  
**Frieden, Chaos, Glaube, Verrat**  
**Wir werden gegen unser Schicksal ankämpfen**  
**Wir dürfen uns nicht in unser Schicksal ergeben**

Petra, Petra, _Petra, Petra, **Petra.**_ Oh how they fought so hard to escape the fate they knew would come. Yet she had succumbed. Levi leans against a wall, slowly sinking to the cobbled streets, staring emptily at his hands.

Tears, anger, pity, cruelty, peace, chaos, believe, treason. But all he feels is guilt.

**Mit Trauer und Entscheidung im Herzen**  
**zeigen wir den Willen weiterzugehen**  
**Niemand darf eigensinnig seines Lebens beraubt werden**

He stands up suddenly, a shuddering sigh as he walks on. Yes, she was his life. She was everything, but...

_Show the will to move on._ The words come back to him as a memory of comforting her after a particularly fatal expedition. _Do not let grief trap you. Move on._

So you are not a bird in a cage.

* * *

Yeah, writing kinda sucks, I just wanted to do something with Vogel im Kafig and Rivetra


	6. soulmates

lmao i'm back

* * *

A hand gropes around in the dark, finally landing on a light switch, and Annie Leonhart stumbles into the kitchen, eyes half shut as she reaches for a glass. Finally finding a clean one, she turns on the tap, filling it before drinking greedily as her eyes slowly adjust.

She sighs at the messy table, strewn with books, pizza greased paper plates, and bowls of top ramen.

Only in a large old t-shirt and too-big pajama bottoms, she begins cleaning, gathering up the mess. Time passes quietly, Annie absentmindedly humming a song her father taught her as a child, as books become a neat stack and dirty plates disappear into the trash.

"Annie?"

She doesn't turn at the voice, continuing with the pace she had developed in the past hour, until another voice calls out too.

"Why are you up? It's- It's like, four in the morning."

With tired eyes she turns, Reiner and Bertholdt watching her with furrowed brows from the door frame.

"Are you okay?"

She ignores Bertl, glancing at the now almost empty table. The worried look exchanged by the two men does not go unnoticed by her, and she sighs, adjusting the ring on her index. The faulty light bulb above her flickers -they'd been meaning to fix that- and the duo make their way to her, Bertholdt hugging her, resting his head on hers, Reiner, reaching for her hand to hold.

"Are you okay?"

The question is repeated, Annie finally responding this time as she sinks into the embraces of her friends.

Voice hoarse, she rasps out, "My father called."

Reiner's grip tightens and Bertl stiffens, as the words hang in the air.

"It's been six years," Annie whispers, her eyes staring dully into space.

He had disappeared six years ago, with no warning, leaving her on her own. The last time she saw him was as they had Skyped from the boarding school, as he told her he couldn't wait to see her come Christmas, Bertl and Reiner waving at him from behind her. He had at least had the decency to set down money to keep her in school and then some, but money and a false smile to hide a life-ruining lie wasn't much of a substitute.

Reiner and Bertholdt had been the only reason she had made it this far, and she can feel their rage and shock, almost more than her own. Her wan gaze pores around the apartment the three had rented out together, and the two years worth of memories as they had started college, and forgotten each of their grim pasts as they replaced them with the slow love that had developed between the three.

With a shudder she collapses, Bertholdt catching her, as Reiner starts towards her.

"He doesn't deserve you," growls Reiner, as he rubs circles into her back.

Bertholdt buries his face in her neck as he allows her to sink down to the ground, moving with her.

The three sit in a still silence interrupted only by Reiner's shaking fist, Annie's quiet tears, and Bertholdt murmuring calming words to them both.

One by one they settle, until Reiner asks-

"Is that my shirt?"

Annie looks up, confused for a second before she looks back at herself. Exhaling a laugh she realizes she is, and Reiner chuckles, flicking her forehead. Bertholdt in turn flicks Reiner, scolding him.

"Reiner! Be nice to her- Are you wearing my pants?"

Laughing softly, she unwraps Bertl's arms from around her, instead wrapping her arms around his and Reiners shoulders, pulling their heads all together with what may be more force than necessary. A yelp from Bertl and Reiner's flailing causes them to fall backwards.

As they lay on the ground, arms wrapped around each other, laughing and wiping away tears, the flickering light above them, Annie Leonhart is so completely unable to believe she's been so lucky to have them as her soulmates.

* * *

this is a lot longer than most of my oneshots, whOoPs

i meant it to be a lot shorter and not angsty i swear

and then shit happened

i'll post the original version if you want it

**if you liked it, then leave a review!**


	7. festival (yumihisu week fic, day six)

So it's YumiHisu week! Ymir x Historia! and I wanted to participate and have something done for the sixth day, (Today- Sept. 18, 2015).The prompt is _Festival_.

* * *

From behind the crowd, she jumps up, trying to watch the dancers and singers, managing only a flash of their flower crowns.

"Damn," she mutters, glaring at the ground and cursing her own shortness.

Every year since the fall of Wall Maria, various cultists gather to sing songs of loss and life, hope and freedom. It is one of their only activities that do not end up with people pelting stones at them as they pass by. Or at least less than usual.

Historia doesn't notice as Ymir comes up from behind her, resting her chin on her head as she watches the festival with ease.

"Do you want to sit on my back?"

She almost protests, not wanting to seem like a child, but she cannot stand the curiosity,and with a nod, she is raised up above the crowds.

The blood red flowers in their hair bob up and down as the dancers parade, spinning, twirling leaping, cloaks of many colors twisting around their bodies, filling the streets with life.

In awe, Historia remains perched on Ymir's back, gazing briefly through the crowd as well. She is shocked to find other Survey Corps members there too, wonder reflected in their eyes as the performers begin their next song, one of thanks this time, praising the Corps for their sacrifices. The song grows mournful as it ends, voices turned to murmurs as they end off with a prayer for the souls that will never return to their home.

Ymir's sniff is almost missed by Historia as the Corps claps and cheers, ignoring the shower of debris that has been taken up again, now in their direction.

"Ymir?"

The taller lowers Historia on to the ground, roughly wiping away tears. Shaking her head, she fakes a laugh.

"It's nothing Historia."

Even though it's obviously a lie, Historia leaves her be, deciding to simply kiss her, before dragging her to the front of the parade.

Ymir can't believe she's managed to have such a wonderful girl as her own, and catches a flower crown thrown to the crowd, placing it on Historia's head with a whisper of thanks as the festival moves on.

* * *

I dunno. It's simple. Sweet. And written in maybe thrity minutes ahahaha .-.

Reviews are appreciated!


	8. dream (eremin day fic)

Made for EreMin Day (9/21/15)

* * *

_The snap of a book closing, the smell of old pages, words of wonder and wishes of exploring the world outside._

The snap of a jaw closing, the smell of blood and rot, screams of terror because all they wanted was to explore the world outside.

.o0o.

Armin sits straight up upon awakening, trying to stop the spasms of fear induced trembling.

The moon shines faintly through the curtains, illuminating the room. The body next to him shifts slightly, snoring softly.

He's safe and he's alive.

The alarm clock reads 5 a.m., and Armin lets out an exhale as he reaches for a light. He positions the lamp away from Eren shielding his eyes as he writes down the dream. They've been more frequent, lately.

Dreams of a world filled awe inspiring and terrifying giants, and a pocket of humanity fighting to their last breath. One of his personal favorites was of him and Eren, where Armin laid against his chest as they watched the ocean from their porch, the world quiet, happy, and humanity spread once again.

Looking back down at his love with the vibrant green eyes, he closes the book, urging his dream self to continue on, and not be afraid. As long as Eren by his side there's nothing to fear.

The light turns off.

* * *

i dunno, it's short, but it's EreMin day (9/21/15)

So yeah!

**Reviews are very much appreciated!**


	9. mother (eren week fic, day three)

It's Eren Week! Sept 27-October 3rd! This is for the third day (Sept. 29, 2015). The prompt is: Mother

* * *

"Mom! Mom!"

A tiny Eren runs into the room, eyes wide as he holds out a jar, a gap-toothed grin as he presents it to his mother.

Putting down the dishes, she turns to him, kneeling on her knees to see his discovery.

"Oh- Eren, why would you do that to them?"

The glee on his face turns to a pout, bottom lip quivering as he tries to understand his wrongdoing.

"Eren, look-" Carla takes the jar, uncapping it. "They want to be free."

Inside the jar, fireflies flutter out, flashing gently as they rise from their cage.

Even through his sadness, he watches in wonder.

-0-0-0-

"No living thing _wants_ to be in a cage."

She presses a kiss to his forehead before getting up and opening the windows, the glowing insects slowly dispersing, their magic fading.

All of Eren's tiny mind fills with ideas of freedom as he watches them go.

"Mom, but aren't we inside a cage too?"

When she hears the question days later she's not sure what he means at first. It doesn't take long for her to realize.

Her lips press together as she looks out the window, the Wall peeking out from behind buildings.

"Yes. We are."

-0-0-0-

She can only blame herself when the light in Eren's eyes begs for freedom as he's hiked up onto Hannes's shoulder.

* * *

I hope this was good. I actually wrote this on midnight on the 25th, but I think it makes sense, and it's short and sweet.

But I'd love your feedback on it!

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	10. grades (eremika week fic, day one)

What better way to start spoopy month than with some good drabbles? ((screams: iTs HaLLoWEeN ItS hALLowEEn)) So while I'm not the _biggest_ EreMika shipper, I love the prompts for EreMika AU Week and I thought I should put myself out there by writing for all kinds of characters and their dynamics! So expect a week filled with EreMika drabbles!

The prompt for Day 1 (10/4/15) is: College/Highschool AU

* * *

Eren knows his life is coming to an end when he hears Mikasa's heavy breathing down his neck.

"Wh-Where'd you come from?" He stuttered, eyes wide as he turned to face him.

"I came from Levi's."

The mention of her cousin, Eren's Humanities professor, was enough to make Eren want to give in to that primal instinct and _run_ (not like Mikasa wouldn't be able to catch up to him), but he stood his ground.

"Why were you at Ackerman's?"

Mikasa wants to laugh at the fear in his eyes, but she keeps her face stoic.

"We were talking about your grades."

This time Eren does run, screaming a hasty "nOPE" at Mikasa as he rushes past people.

Eren's not really sure why he's so surprised as Mikasa tackles him down, finally breaking into laughs.

"Don't hurt me!" He squeaks, terrified at her laughs. Any other time, he could be confident, cocky, and self-assured, but next to Mikasa, anyone could become a shrinking violet.

"Hurt you?" She snorts, poking his stomach, "Why would I do that- when you're his _top student_?"

"Wait, what?"

She gives his head a gentle knock, making a surprised face.

"Huh, Levi is right-There is something in there!"

The both of them now on the ground, laughing, Eren shoving her as they laugh, Mikasa placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I wouldn't hurt you either way, you know," she smiles, rolling her eyes. "Maybe hit you with a book, but-"

"Mikasa, it hurts when you do that-" he whines.

Laying her head on his shoulder, she giggles, a rare sound.

"I love you, Eren."

He sticks his tongue out, before he responds.

"I love you too."

* * *

idk how it was i hope it was good whOops

_**reviews are appreciated!**_


	11. hogwarts (eremika week fic, day two)

EreMika AU Week Day 2! Spoopy Month, the 5th, 2015~

The prompt is: Crossover or Semi-Canon AU (I'm doing a crossover- wiTh HaRrY PoTTeR)

* * *

They arrive together, hand in hand, as they step onto the giant boat, into the giant lake, into the giant school.

Palms sweaty and clenched tight, the intense feeling of _home_ washes over them, and they can't help their gigantic smile as they're herded into the Great Hall.

-0-0-0-

When they're placed in different houses, Mikasa is angry enough to dent the headboard, with her punches.

She _couldn't_ leave him alone. She had- She had promised to always be at his side, she _couldn't_-

Exhaling angrily, she looks at the other students, watching her in a mix of fear and fascination.

"I-" she shakes her head, flopping onto her side.

-0-0-0-

Eren wanders around the common room, mouth open in wonder. The windows show into the lake and for a second he wonders if those are mermaids that he sees.

He's hit with a wave of sadness as he realizes Mikasa wouldn't be able to see this.

Slumping into a chair he pouts, annoyed that he wouldn't see her until the next morning.

"She-" He sighs, heading to the dorms. The wait to tomorrow would be worth it.

-0-0-0-

Breakfast the next morning is filled with Mikasa, Eren, and Armin wandering the halls chatting, pastries in hand, stolen from busy kitchens.

They're emblazoned respectively in yellow, green, and red, comparing schedules and excitedly finding their mutual classes.

She's more than pleased when they share the majority of their classes.

He can't deny that he's just as pleased too.

-0-0-0-

Eren and Mikasa's new favorite class is Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Even Professor Ackerman is impressed with their passion and potential.

The dynamic duo find immense pleasure in that class, being able to learn how to defend from and fight off the world's evils.

She loves it because she can stay by his side. He loves it because he gets to stay by hers.

-0-0-0-

Seven years later, full of adventure and love and things they never would have thought to expect, and Eren and Mikasa stand together by the lake, Mikasa's head resting on Eren's shoulder.

They're going to be Aurors after this; partnered together, not only by work, but by their love and the bond they've only deepened in what's seemingly been the past forever.

Eren helps Mikasa into the small boat, memories of their beginnings, hand in hand, and their ending that way too.

The ride across the lake is much shorter than they remember, but the serenity and the realization that even though they're leaving their home- they've found a home in _each other_.

Their palms are no longer sweaty and clenched. They're gripped firmly with the certainty that whatever's out there -no matter what- they will make it through it.

* * *

Okay, I know people will have a problem with the housing, so here are my reasons.

**Mikasa in Hufflepuff:** Hufflepuffs are loyal and hard workers. They are not always kind or innocent. Throw that fucking notion out the goddamned window. Mikasa only joined the Corps for Eren. She is one of the most dedicated members, and she works so hard to keep everyone and Eren (especially Eren) alive. If those aren't true Hufflepuff actions, I don't know what are.

**Eren in Slytherin:** Slytherins are proud and ambitious as hell. They are not all evil. Once again, throw that notion out the fucking window. They're just willing to do what it takes to acheive their goal. Eren's goal? Killing all the titans. Ambitious as fuck, right? He will give up his life and soul to bring humanity to freedom and to find what's beyond those walls. A Slytherin to the core.

**Armin in Gryffindor:** Gryffindors are brave and determined. While some of them are dicks, please remember darling Neville. Now compare him to Armin. Shy, fragile kids, who still know right from wrong and will continue on their paths, no matter how scared. Now, Armin may not be a prodigy, but he still has his wits about him, which is always a help to all. He's a justified Gryffindor.

Otherwise, yeah this was kinda rushed because I have so much homework and I wasn't really sure how to write this ((D:))

**reviews are appreciated!**


	12. huntswomen (eremika fic, day three)

This was for EreMika AU week, day thReE- The sixth day of Halloweeeen ((yes it is a month long holiday, shhhhhhh))

The prompt is: Mythology or Band AU (I'm doing mytho, but more based off a fairy tale. The fairy tale this is based off of is The Twelve Huntsmen by The Brothers Grimm)

* * *

_Come here, let me tell you a story.  
_

_Once upon a time, there were two nobles. They were betrothed, and deeply in love -completely smitten with each other._

_Eren, the fiance, was deeply in love with Mikasa. He would do anything for her, his beloved bride-to-be, with a heart as strong as steel. She loved him back just as much, and she was willing to go to the ends of the earth and back in order to protect him. His fury, his passion, his immense will._

_But one day, Eren's father lay on his deathbed, and Eren was summoned. With tearful goodbyes exchanged, Eren gave Mikasa a necklace with a key on it.  
_

_"To remember me until I return," he said, kissing her goodbye._

_She couldn't stand being without him._

_In his time gone, he spent every day by his father, catering to his every wishes. Even his last, which was to marry to a foreign heiress, under the name of Krista. In his grieving, he could barely remember his beloved Mikasa._

_In the year that passed, Mikasa spiraled down into anger and sorrow, yet the key remained ever against her chest. Her father anguished to see his child in such pain, and when her birthday came on, he promised her anything she desired._

_"Father," she said, hand clenched on her necklace. "Find me eleven girls. Exactly alike to me in appearance and stature, with clothes tailored like huntsmen."_

_For days and nights, the nobleman scoured the city and surrounding areas, hoping to fulfill his daughter's wish if it would make her smile again. When they were found eventually, he was overjoyed to see even the faintest twitch of her lips once they were all suited up._

_Mikasa and her newfound companions set out, off to Eren's kingdom, where he was to be married soon.  
_

_When they arrived at the kingdom, they enlisted to be the King's personal huntsmen. As Eren gazed upon their faces, he did not recognize them, not a single one. _

_As they retired to their new chambers, Mikasa had to hold back tears._

_Now, the thing was, that Eren had a very wise and renowned friend, known through the lands as The Lion for his mane of blonde hair. But to Eren, he was one of his oldest companions, Armin._

_"King Eren," called The Lion, as he watched the huntsmen leave, "I believe you are mistaken. Those are not huntsmen, they are women- In the guise of men!"_

_But all Eren did was laugh it off._

_"I did not know you as one for jokes, Armin. Of course they are men! How- How can I make you believe?"_

_Armin rolled his eyes, a grin placed faintly on his face as he spoke, "Tomorrow, when you call them to you, spread peas and nuts across the floors. Men would not care for them, simply strolling through and stamping on those in their way. But women, they take daintier steps*, and would avoid each legume. Do that and you will prove that_ I_ am right here."_

_A playful banter ensued between the two friends, neither noticing when the footman awaiting them scampered off._

_The sandy haired man with his undercut and long face ran to the chambers, knocking on the doors. _

_When Mikasa opened them, eyes tired, she watched him laugh as he recounted his hearings._

_"... And they think you're women! What bullock! You are obviously men. I can't imagine you not stomping around on those peas! How silly, The Lion must be getting stupid under the influence of that useless ki-"_

_"Do not disrespect the king like that." _

_The door slammed in poor footman Jean's face, Mikasa rousing the other women to alert them of the task in the morning._

_They pass the test easily enough, chins up and shoulders straight, fairing no attention to what lay on the ground. As they headed to the hunt, Eren flashed Armin a foolish grin, mouthing _you owe me twenty gould_, before riding off._

_Later in the day, the sound of Eren and Armin arguing reached the ears of Jean once again._

_"Why must you antagonize my huntsmen in such a way? Have they not proved they are men?"_

_"But they are not, Eren! Trust me! Place spindles in the antechamber, so as they walk past they will stop and admire them- Like women! That will show the truth."  
_

_That alone was enough to send the eavesdropping footman to the door of the huntsmen, telling them again of the trial ahead.  
_

_The next day, though with more sturggle, the girls pay no attention to the spindles, instead settling for squaring their jaw and clenching their fists._

_"To the hunt, my _men_!" cries the King, glaring at hissing Lion as they leave. The two men watch them go, Eren claiming to catch up before turning to Armin._

_"Women? I think not."_

_"But Eren, please- One more task!"_

_"N_o_. That is enough, Armin."_

_Pacing out the door, Eren leaves under the angry glare of Armin.  
_

_The hunt goes well, and they spend the day tracking a white elk when Eren is interrupted by messengers calling his name._

_"Majesty, majesty! Your bride will be coming to the castle," salutes the messenger, bowing before heading back._

_The words_ "bride"_ ring in Mikasa's ears and she cannot help the feeling of her blood boiling, and heart aching. The pain is such that she collapses, sliding off her horse to the ground._

_Upon seeing his favored huntsman in pain, Eren leaps into action, fear in his eyes of something happening to them. _

_"Help! He- He needs air, he's collapsed!"_

_Eren struggles to unbotton the huntsman's shirt when the glimmer of a necklace shines against her collarbone. He lifts it, eyes beginning to tear up as he finally recognizes his beloved and the key she gave him. He buries his face in her neck, and all he can do is apologize as Mikasa comes to, hugging him tightly._

_The lovers were reunited, and the bride sent back home to where she had her own lover waiting for her, and Mikasa and Eren married. The huntswomen stayed in their new trade, Jean was promoted to a squire, and Armin was forgiven and given a new portion of land._

_And for the most part- Humanity itself was happy._

* * *

Ugh, I know this story is kinda sexist, but this is based off of a story from when women's rights were nothing more than a figment of imagination.

I know this is posted wayyy later than it should, but things came up while writing for today because I kept changing my mind on stories, and I had a bunch of homework, so things got delayed. But I'm posting everything today, on the 10th, the last day of EreMika Week.


	13. movie night (eremika week fic, day four)

This was for EreMika AU week, day four- Oct. 7, 2015

The prompt is: Family/Theme Park AU

* * *

It's comfortable.

Mikasa's head laying in between Eren's arm and shoulder, his arm around him as their daughter is snuggled up in between their legs.

Their son sits on the opposite side of the couch, grinning at the phone, his legs stretched out and laid on his mother's lap.

The television plays some anime- Mariner Luna- but they aren't paying attention.

Eren traces circles into Mikasa's back, as she slowly nods off.

Carla, their daughter, sit's wrapped in a tattered red scarf, wide eyed at what's playing in front of her.

Their son, Hannes, throws a piece of popcorn at her, and her shriek stirs her mother out of her dozing.

Chastising, the TV is turned off, and the children herded to bed, Eren watching in silent laughter as his wife's inner tiger mother comes out.

A few minutes later and they're back on the couch, Mikasa huffing silently before kisses are exchanged.

"God, they're a handful."

"Mmm, we should have more."

* * *

lmao this is short, but it is a oneshot soo

I know this is posted wayyy later than it should, but things came up while writing for day three and things got delayed, so I'm posting everything today, on the 10th, the last day of EreMika Week.


	14. final stand (eremika week fic, day five)

This was for EreMika AU week, day five- Oct. 8, 2015

The prompt is: Post Apocalyptic/Asylum AU

* * *

It was their last stand.

Trembling, the group of people sit in the middle of the molding room. Their hands are clenched around guns and baseball bats and shovels. Clothes tattered, prayers are murmured and words are exchanged, the sound of groaning and dead clammy hands steadily growing louder.

One of the group- a short blonde girl shrieks when a hand breaks through the poorly boarded window, and a tall freckled brunette stands, eyes livid as she prepares to swing her hatchet.

"Wait."

It's a quiet croak from the boy in the center, eyes gleaming with green fire as he rises.

Gun steady in hand, he points it at the ever widening window, waiting for a head to appear. It does, seconds later, skin grey and eyes a milky white.

The shot rings into the night.

Another scream sounds out seconds later, this time it's an angry shout as a boy sandy hair and an undercut continuously whacks at monsters in the doorway, shouts punctuating each hit.

Other hands begin breaking through the weaknesses of the small cabin, and more of the group begin taking fearful action in a final dash for preservation.

All but one.

She sits in the center of the room, jacket torn and pants stained with somebody else's blood. Her scarf is the only thing in pristine condition. Her eyes are closed and her head tilted to the side as if listening. By her side lay two swords, long stolen from some house they had stayed in.

The boy with the fiery eyes looks at her with confusion for a second before turning to blast the brains out of a zombie crawling through the window.

Somehow the group manages to fight off the majority, without casualties.

Adrenaline is slowly wearing off and the girl in the center finally rises.

"Everyone in the center."

The group masses up again, moonlight now streaming in from the many cracks in the wall.

The silence is menacing.

It's even more so when it's broken by the moans and growls of dozens of hungry mouths, the shuffling of feet like thunder.

The flame eyed boy walks towards the scarved girl, and they stand in silence before silent tears stream down their face. They share a kiss, before they run out of the cabin, whirling and shooting and killing, all in the most elegant and devastating way.

Their fighting is enough, just enough for the group to run free, through the thinning Walkers. As they run, they hear the sound of an explosion, remembering the machinery outside of the cabin and the fiery eyed boy's gun and the red girl's steel.

It was their last stand.

* * *

I hope this made some sort of sense :T it was kinda :/ m e h. Also I felt like the words zombies ruined the mood of the oneshot lmao, so I called them walkers. Ye

I know this is posted wayyy later than it should, but things came up while writing for day three and things got delayed, so I'm posting everything today, on the 10th, the last day of EreMika Week.


	15. popcorn (eremika week fic, day six)

This was for EreMika AU week, day six- Oct. 9, 2015

The prompt is: Fandom/Actor AU

* * *

"Mikasa! Mikasa! It's on!" Eren scrambles into the dorm kitchen, pulling on a jacket with a symbol emblazoned on the back.

He grins as she giggles silently, picking up the bowl of popcorn.

The loud intro of the show plays into the kitchen, and Eren practically drags Mikasa to the couch.

"SIED IR DASS ESSEN UND WIR SIND DIE JAEGER," he shouts along with the television, Mikasa joining in as the rest of the song starts.

They strike dramatic poses as they sing along, breaking into laughter. And by the time the show actually starts, they're a mess of laughter, tangled in each others' arms.

"Imagine if we actually had to fight Titans, imagine how crazy that would be. Erhard Jaeger? Yeah, I don't envy him at all."

"But he has Misaki by him all the time. As if she would let him get hurt."

Their chattering and banter continues through the episode, small theories and arguments breaking out as the show goes on.

"WHAT?! Anais was a Titan? But- Hmmrlgrrgf!"

His last words are interrupted by Mikasa shushing him, stuffing popcorn into his mouth.

"It was obvious anyways, Eren."

She laughs, and Eren attacks her then, pouncing on her so that she falls back against the couch. Shrieking in laughter as Eren proceeds to tickle her he yells at her, smile wide.

"Oh it was obvious, huh? Well was this obvious?!" He tickle her sides, and Mikasa begins fighting back, tickling him under his arm.

By the end of the show, the two are on the floor somehow, laughing so hard they can't see through their tears.

* * *

I like this one.

I know this is posted wayyy later than it should, but things came up while writing for day three and things got delayed, so I'm posting everything today, on the 10th, the last day of EreMika Week.


	16. red (eremika week fic, day seven)

This was for EreMika AU week, day seven- Oct. 10, 2015

The prompt is: Assassin/Royal AU

* * *

"Fancy seeing you here," murmurs the brown haired man.

His suit is stiff and unwrinkled, and he leans against the wall, next to the stiff shouldered woman with a red ruby necklace the color of blood.

She doesn't reply, instead opting to stare at the man in the extravagant red suit with champagne swirling in his glass.

"Bet you a date with me that I can kill him first."

Her only reply is a clearing of the throat, but he knows that is enough. When she turns around again, he's gone.

She spots him seconds later, small talk exchanged between him and the man with the red suit.

The smirk is hard to contain because he's forgotten one thing in her advantage.

He doesn't see her at first, when she comes up behind him, sending smiles to the red suited man. It's only when they begin heading upstairs that he catches a glimpse of her red necklace, shining against her collarbone.

The man in the tacky suit reeks of alcohol, and for a second she thinks of the brown haired man below his vibrant green eyes and the faint smell of cedar.

The needle she has stashed against her thigh brings her out of her thoughts as the man begins to grope.

With a sigh, she pulls out the needle, injecting pure hydrogen peroxide into is blood. She pulls out a pendant from her necklace, opening the vial hiding a cyanide pill. She stuffs it into the poorly fashioned asshole twitching in front of her, his movements finally stilled.

When she finally returns downstairs, the brown haired man waits for her.

"You lost, so you're paying for dinner."

* * *

It's 12:37 am? It's not technically EreMika week anymore? What? Hahahaha, no silly, I'm sure some time zone somewhere in the USA is still the tenth, shHHHH, IT CAN BE OUR LITTLE SECRET.

Remember, reviews are appreciated!


	17. riding hood (rivetra week fic, day one)

For Rivetra Week 2015, Oct. 25-Nov. 1. This was written for Day 1 (Oct. 25, 2015)- The prompt is: Runaway

Author's Note: I took some creative liberties in this one, but it still follows the prompt.

* * *

She'd be a delicious meal.

The wolf watches her from the trees, the humming girl unaware, her red cape flowing behind her. Wagging his tail, he can feel his bones elongating as he takes his human

form, and strolls out of the forest into her path.

"Why hello there," he drawls, trying to peek under her hood. "Is the little Miss lost?"

The girl -maybe more of a woman, he thinks- lifts her head to look at him.

"I- No. I know this path _quite_ well."

He can tell she's lying. It's obvious, even without using his canine senses. He humors her.

"Oh yes? Pray tell, where are you heading then?"

She blanches, and he can practically see the cogs moving in her head as she tries to come up with an excuse.

"I'm visiting my grandmother, sir. She lives in these woods, you see."

He tilts his head, smiling at his dinner. "Why don't I accompany you. The woods are very dangerous- and we certainly wouldn't want the little Miss to get eaten by a big bad wolf."

The woman stumbles on her words, trying to refuse but can find no good reason to. Her hood falls back to fully reveal her face, a mixture of fear but stubborn persistence written on it.

"Thank you but I'll be fine."

"I insist."

She glares at him for a few seconds, but Levi stares her down, and shuddering, the woman nods, continuing on the trail. The man follows her, never more than a foot away, leering down at her when her back is turned. They walk through quietly, the only interrupting sound is that of the wind in the leaves.

"Are you hungry?"

He looks at her, somewhat surprised by her breaking of the silence. When he finally registers her question, he can barely hold back his laugh.

"Am I _ever_."

She almost turns fast enough to see his ravenous stare, but he feigns a smile, as he accepts the sandwich she hands him.

"I'm Petra."

He hesitates a second. Usually his victims never live long enough for him to learn their names... Oh well. What can the damage really be?

"Levi." It's not like his dinner could run very far.

Petra gives a small smile, sitting down on the side of the road, and Levi wonders why he hasn't killed her yet. He tells himself he's just waiting to get to a more secluded area- and ignores the flutter in his chest when he sees the flash of her teeth.

When she pats the earth next to her, Levi sits down as well. He's bemused by her quick adjustment to him, chattering and smiling, pointing in awe at passing birds. It's a shame. Almost.  
They finish their sandwiches, and Levi notices Petra staring at her lap, her smile gone and her demeanor sad. He's somewhat terrified by the fact that he has this giant urge to comfort her and take her into his arms. The tensing in his muscles is all he shows of it though.

"I'm actually running away. I don't have a grandmother in these woods, and I honestly have no clue where to go from here. Literally. I'm lost."

There's a voice screaming inside him to just fucking _e a t_ her, not listen to her sob story- he needs to rip her apart, devour her whole, and crush her heart in between his snapping maws. But there's another voice, pushing the hunger far down. It's been a while since he's had companionship. Even if it's coming from his should-have-been meal.

"Should you want- I can take you as far as the next town."

His words surprise them both, but he thinks missing dinner is worth the giant grin she gives him. When she tackles him into a hug, he's sure of it.

* * *

Levi is more of a shape-shifter than a werewolf here. As for the ending, I might use it as a part 1 and finish it some other day, but I love the ending point here.

Reviews are appreciated!


	18. phantoms (rivetra week fic, day two)

For Rivetra Week 2015, Oct 25-Nov 1. This was written for Day 2, Oct 26, 2015. The prompt is: Ephemeral

* * *

They were his early morning phantoms.

He sits in the middle of the old castle's field, nursing a bottle as dew collects in the folds of his clothes.

In the hazy light of the dawn, he can see the dark shapes flashing in and out of his vision. Silhouettes of every person he's brought to death.

When he sees her silhouette he downs his whole bottle, flopping onto the ground, trying to ignore her.

The sky is still a greyish blue- dead and lifeless, the sun only just beginning to peek into the sky. Her figure settles next to him, ghostly and dark.

His breath hitches when he feels her hands fluttering over his face, and he squeezes his eyes shut. He can't deal with this. Not now, not ever. It's all his faul-

Warm breath, lips mere millimeters from his-

The disappointment is palpable when his eyes fly open, blinded slightly by the sun replacing her touch, and the field now empty and the grass next to him bowed and bent, but empty.

For phantoms are only ephemeral after all.

* * *

There totally isn't a lump in my throat or anything, nooo ahahahahhhhh 0)_0)


	19. dream journal

(Dec 5, 2016) Wow, I haven't updated this fic in over a year ^^; whoops. Well I've been looking through the drabbles recently and I realized how much I love some of these, so uh... I'm back! If any of you are here wondering about my other fics- namely Routine- depending on how my reintroduction to writing fiction goes, I may rewrite the story, so... support is appreciated!

Anyways! This is a continuation of Dream. Enjoy! ((**and reviews are very much welcome tyvm**))

* * *

"Did you come up with all this?"

Eren fingers though a small book, disbelief on his face as he stares up at Armin. He continues rifling through it, stopping on one page, a messy little sketch of a distended human, mouth agape, with soulless eyes.

"They're these... Reoccurring dreams. I don't know where they're coming from, but... I don't know, it's kind of ridiculous."

Armin fidgets, wringing his hands slightly as he speaks. He leans across the table, reaching for the dream journal.

"No, no, Armin- This is," Eren puts the book down for a second, his hands fluttering in the air as he searches for a word. He falters, knowing what he wants to say but unsure how to put it. The two sit in silence for a couple of minutes, just... Just searching, thinking. They start a little as the microwave beeps, interrupting their silence. Armin looks away as Eren gets up, grabbing a plate and piling up the somewhat burnt waffles. Eren stares at them as he balances the plate, bringing it back towards the table. Humming slightly, he continues walking after setting down the plate.

Eren turns on the heating system on the wall behind Armin before leaning against Armin's chair, resting his head on Armin's.

"I want to know what happens next."

Armin turns, surprised at Eren, who continues to speak.

"I like knowing that no matter what happens, or what our circumstances are, that us? You and me? We always end up okay."

* * *

(Dec 6, 2016) Yikes this was really short and I struggled wayyy too much with writing this omg. This is what happens when you don't write for over a year, take notes kids! I think I'll try to keep updating this story within the next few months since it doesn't require me to write long shit and come up with plot, ahahaha.

Well, cheers then! Thanks for reading, and as always: **Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
